Ionic permeability changes in the endolymph-perilymph barrier are significant factors in the physiological mechanisms underlying the noise-induced hearing loss. The purpose of this study is to estimate membrane permeability in normal and pathological cochlea by measuring alterations of the electrochemical potentials during anoxia.